JUMP! Precure
JUMP! Precure (ジャンプ！ プリキュア JANPU! Purikyua) is the fourth fanseries created by Tiffany-Chan123. It is themed around Shonen Jump, manga and Heroism. 'Plot' Story: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593653/chapters/38887733 A manga loving girl by the name of Masuko Sarutomo discovers that the pirate head she always finds in Shonen Jump is real, who calls himself Scallywag, and finds out that her five other friends will fight against the evil forces of Tekitsuyoi and his monsters the Kyuheishi, to save the kingdom of manga, Ryume. Characters * Masuko Sarutomo / Cure Dragon - Masuko is an energetic 14 year old girl who loves cute animals and eating food (Mainly Mango and Peaches), as well as reading manga, mainly romance related. But can be quite clingy at times. She represents Dragon Ball. * Takara Nanami / Cure Pirate - Takara is Masuko's 14 year old best friend who lives for adventure! Especially on the high seas. She lives near a harbor, which is where her father works as a fisherman. She also has the habit of speaking like a pirate during some situations. And can be a little greedy. She represents One Piece. * Shinobu Ishikawa / Cure Kunai - A clever and stern 15 year old girl who is interested in the history of ninjas, and was annoyed by some of the other team members antics at first (Mainly Masuko.), but later warms up to the group. She represents Naruto. * Miku Shirogane / Cure Silver - A quiet young 15 year old manga critic who is training in Kendo, she's also a regular customer to the "Shadow Feather" manga shop, she can also be quite blunt. She represents Gintama. * Shizuka Jodai / Cure Stardust - Shizuka is a playful and nerdy girl from Ryume who is skilled at fashion designing, who has a slightly whimsical and otherworldly vibe about her. She represents Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. * Hiroko Hayashi / Cure Hero - Hiroko is the youngest of the group at age 12, she is the daughter of a tokusatsu actor, loves cool heroes and is a bit of a crybaby, and looks up to Shinobu. She represents My Hero Acadamia. Ryume * Scallywag - Scallywag is the pirate head that appears on every issue of Weekly Shonen Jump. He ends his sentences with. ~yarr! * Plati - A fairy who's searching for Shizuka, she can act as a power up when needed, she has a curious and fun personality. * Katsumi Oshiro / Cure Fist - Katsumi is the ruler of Ryume, who used to be a legendary Precure in the past, who is strong yet quiet and kind. * Vincent Cobra - A general of Ryume's army, he's very serious but can be very caring to his fellow members of the army, and always abides by the rules. He also can be very protective of other people, and wants to save his kingdom, and helped Shizuka go to the human world. The Teki Legion * Tekitsuyoi - The big bad of the series. He's an evil alien tyrant who's the leader of the Teki Legion, he is ruthless and really powerful, and can use dark magic and shoot lasers from his fingertips, he can even grow large. He wants to gain immortality and rule Ryume once and for all. * Shinigami - She's an evil woman who can be impulsive, and she wants to become the strongest and to defeat all the precure, she wields a sword and can use dark magic * Levi - He's a half dragon half boy who wants to burn everything and he wants to be the Teki Legion's best minion, he also is quite impulsive. And is the first general to be introduced. * Chargie - He's quite the sadistic kid who has a powerful energy gun disguised as a toy gun. He also wants to kill defeat anyone he can in the name of justice. He also has the tendency to speak his mind. * Ace - Ace is a more quiet member of the Teki Legion who can manipulate cards via magic, and he's quite skilled at card games, and he wants revenge on the people who made him look like a joke. Minor Characters * Isamu Abe - Classmate of Masuko and the boy she has a crush on. He can be quite stubborn, but he can be quite kind at times, and can get annoyed by Masuko's energetic antics. * Daisuke Fujioka - Shopkeeper at the "Shadow Feather" Manga shop, he is kind and helpful, and wants to help whenever he can. He can also be a bit goofy at times. * Riku Shirogane - The younger brother of Miku, he can be a bit big for his boots, and is pretty smart despite his age, he's also a fan of Tokusatsu superheroes, and is good friends with Hiroko. * Shinji Sarutomo - The father of Masuko, he is a man who knows what he's doing despite being a little bit dim witted at times, but not stupid and likes manga, and has a small collection of manga who has given some of his collection to Masuko. He also works as a salaryman. * Hanako Sarutomo - The mother of Masuko, she is a caring individual despite being a bit stubborn, and isn't afraid to speak her mind when the time is right, she still loves being mother and cares deeply for her daughter and her husband. 'Items' * Cure Zine - The main transformation item of the series, the girls use the Power Pens to draw a star in the magazine in order to transform. * Power Pens - The main collectable items of the series, there are around 15 in total, and they are said to be powerful items...Which can also be used for writing and there equivalent of ink never runs out. 'Locations' * Mimono Town - The hometown that the JUMP cures come from. * Mimono Academy - The school the cures go to. * Shadow Feather - The manga shop that Daisuke works at and the shop where Masuko goes to get her manga. * Ryume - The kingdom of manga and the very kingdom the Precure are trying to save, Ryume is also the home of the fairies and has many characters from different kinds of manga inhabiting it and it's known for it's architecture which has been praised for it's beauty. 'Episodes' 'Gallery' ' Masako Sarutomo.png|Cure Dragon Takara Nanami.png|Cure Pirate Shinobu Ishikawa.png|Cure Kunai Miku Shirogane.png|Cure Silver Shizuka Jodai.png|Cure Stardust Hiroko Hayashi.png|Cure Hero Katsumi Oshiro.png|Cure Fist The First three gals in Jump Precure..png|Civillian Forms 1 The other Three Gals in Jump Precure.png|Civillian Forms 2 Teki Legion.png|The Teki Legion Isamu Abe.png|Isamu Abe ' Movie JUMP! Precure: Lights Camera Action! The Exciting Movie Shoot - A movie featuring the main team, with two new characters called Ayumu Akimura and Kasumi Aozora. OVA JUMP! Precure: Crazy Night - A prequel to JUMP Precure focusing on Shizuka's time in Ryume and her going to the human world. 'Trivia' * The creator was debating on what series the legendary cure should be themed after, those being either Fist of the North Star (Which she eventually chose.) and Kochikame. * One of the inspirations behind this series was artwork of a magical girl Son Goku oddly enough. Category:Fanseries